The Colbert Report/Episode/551
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro Obama To Pick Supreme Court Judge * with holding judgment ** to be an impartial judge at his impeachment trial * Souter 18 years on the bench ** retires * Obama's criteria ** empathy * Stephen has never heard of it before ** the intellectual identification of ... * Thomas already identifies with another (Scalia) * empathy is code for activist judge * jurisprudential social engineering * Dr. Colbert tried to crack the code ** Meth pay ** ape myth ** Ham type * drug addled evolutionist with swine flu * playing Biden's speeches backwards; they make more sense The Importance Of Strategic Bailouts * Chrysler declared bankruptcy ** close plants temporarily * will restructure after being bought by Fiat * The Prescott Group ** leading manufacturer of pentagonal hood ornaments * America's Friendly Neighborhood Conglomerate transnational * Brother Can You Spare $83-Billion? * write your Congressman and tell them to support the bailout for Prescott ** if we go down, we're taking you with us * Dr. Colbert supports the Prescott bailout! ** they also make his teleprompter Movies That Are Destroying America, Summer Edition * Dr. Colbert doesn't trust movies *Movies That Are Destroying America ** Summer movie edition * he has only seen the trailers * doesn't have the attention span to ... ** it's weird that that camera has a light on it * X-Men Origins:Wolverine ** pretty dang cool ** pretty to make anything behind him blow up ** typical Hollywood * The Proposal ** Sandra Bullock plays an immigrant taking an American hunk * Up ** presents fantastic solution to Social Security problem *** tie old people balloons and let them float away ** limited marketing appeal * (new) Star Trek ** fans wonder how it will fit in with the rest of the pantheon ** borrows from a Turkish film, "Turist Ömer Uzay Yolu'nda" Interview * J.J. Abrams ** he is the director of the new Star Trek movie, Dr. Colbert is about to go on a five minute mission to nail him! * the movie is described as a departure from the normal continuum of the series ** which carries a death sentence *** the fans will tie him down and put one of those worms from Seti Alpha 5 in his ear * how did he direct Spock? * there may be photos of him in the captains chair buck naked * he loves mysteries ** The Report also has a mystery (Where In The World And Where In Time Is Stephen Colbert Going To Be In The Persian Gulf?) * he knows, and has hidden a puzzle ** in the opening credits, the Patriotic Adjective was 346x ** "283h" "433U" were printed on Abram's mug ** some script (not Arabic) was printed on the back of Stephen's cards * The Romulan Stephen Colbert appeared on Dr. Colbert's Big TV ** The password is Buttercup Epilogue * Dr. Colbert wants The Heroes to remember that every great American's interactive adventure begins on ColbertNation.com ** full Colbert experience, from "A" to "T" (there's been some budget cuts) Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments